The present invention is related to chain saw log gauges which are used to provide a firewood stack of substantially uniform length logs. In particular, this invention is directed to a visual alignment log gauge which is compact and lightweight, does not appreciably affect the balance point of the chain saw, is easily adjustable for different length logs and is relatively inexpensive. The gauge allows an operator to saw a stack of firewood of uniform length with only a minimal amount of additional effort being required to utilize the log gauge.
The length of firewood for any given fireplace is, of course, restricted to a certain maximum length. In addition, many homeowners and owners and managers of commercial establishments with fireplaces desire that their wood stacks be formed of substantially uniform logs for esthetic reasons. For firewood suppliers the ability to provide uniform length cords of wood can be a factor in the saleability of their wood.
A log gauge for measuring uniform length logs has been marketed under the product number TL341 by Tilton Equipment Company, which issued a publication that indicated they had an office at 4575 North Chatsworth Street, St. Paul, Minn. 55125.
The gauge consisted of a stainless steel rod that was supported at an angle substantially normal to the elongated, flat side of the chain saw guideplate by snap-action mount on the handle. A red color measuring tip was slideable along the rod until it engaged the face of the log at the desired length.